Scavenge and Sabotage: Foxface's Story
by Keeta-x-Tribias
Summary: We all know what Katniss was thinking during the games, but what about Foxface? Have you ever thought of what Foxface was thinking? Well, here you go, the story of the girl with the face of the fox. On Hiatus. Sorry, I just can't continue.  -Tribias-
1. Before the Games

**Scavenge and Sabotage: Foxface's Story**

**Summary:** Ever wondered about the girl with the face of the fox? This is her story

**Author's notes: Hi! This is my first HG fanfic! Please review, I'm open to criticism. So, this is about Foxface, the mysterious, sly, and secretive character. Here's chapter one, pre-games, pre-capitol, I hope you enjoy!**

**-Keeta-x-Tribias**

Chapter 1

"Ladies first!" announces this year's escort, Pria, a small, pink-skinned Capitol woman, "Xylene Carter", I look around for Xylene Carter. My eyes widen, That's me! Ariel, Rebecca, and Catrina look at me, then, to each other, then, to Pria, shocked. I barely have time to let out a small gasp before the peacekeepers come to get me, "no, no! You're making a mistake! That's not Xylene!" yells Rebecca, "then who is this, then, ms. Ark?" asks the peacekeeper, "Bec, don't." I hear Ariel mutter,  
>pulling Rebecca back, I push the peacekeeper aside gracefully and walk to the stage, keeping a mask of bravery on to hide the shock. Pria asks for volunteers, no one speaks up, not even Ariel, but she will volunteer to be the mentor's assistant this year, only we in district five volunteer for mentor's assistant because all our' mentors were the victors almost fifty years ago and are too old but volunteer to be mentors anyway, (mostly because I'd they didn't, we would be stuck with Capitol people). We wanted to have another victor, at least one more to bring our tributes home. Ariel and I, we think alike, I trust her. Pria picks the boy tribute's name out, now, "Bill McArmed" I grit my teeth. Bill. I hate him. About time he got reaped. He is the one who pushed me off the school's gym a few years ago, made me break my ankle. Couldn't walk for months thanks to him.<br>I spot Ariel in the crowd, teeth grit, she nods, as if to say, 'kill him for me, will you?'  
>Pria asks us to shake hands, when we do, i glare at him. Thinking 'i will kill you before you even reach the cornucopia' but he is stupid. He gives a look that says, "good thing youre my partner. Well be perfect tribute partners since you are so smart to pair with me!" stupid.<br>Soon, they have whisked us off into the justice building. My first visitors are my friends, Rebecca and Catrina are crying, they hug me, tight, Rebecca hands me a small, silver bracelet, "here, wear it. Use it as your token, promise?" I nod, "when I get back, we'll have my belated 15th birthday party, alright?" Catrina whispers, " I hope we will" I know what she means, she hopes I'll make it back, but won't really count on it, "listen up," says Ariel, "I'll be in the control room the whole time, great minds think alike, remember that" with that, they hug me tightly until the peacekeepers arrive and tell us our time is up. Ariel's last words to me before we leave for the Capitol are, "number one, great minds think alike, and two, destroy Bill the moment the gong rings. Remember." I'll see her again but she wants to make sure, like I would if tables were turned. Next are my parents, " Kill the boy. He will only lessen the chances of either of you making it out. " "yes dad. I was planning to already," my parents tll me that they love me and hug me tightly, telling me to be careful. When the peacekeepers arrive they kiss mo on the forehead and whisper their goodbyes. That's about all my visitors so, I can rest on the velvet furnishings of the room. Greta, the peacekeeper who took me away from Ariel, Cat and Beca, came and took me to the train station. There, I see Bill, Ariel, our escort, Pria, and mentors, Clint and Adele. Ariel is assistant to both mentors, but Clint doesn't really need her to help him, he is still capable of mentoring effectively. " So, Ariel Penta, right?" Adele asks, "yes ma'am." she answers "I've heard of you. Good thing you volunteered for the assistant job, eh?" says Clint, Ariel smirks.  
>The food! Oh, the food! Ariel and I have never tasted anything sooo delicious! A stew with lamb-so rare in our district- and dried plums, a tureen of fruit, a large steak, oh, and so many other things. We stuff ourselves until we can't eat another bite! But, just as we're about to suggest to cave in for the night ,Pria announces dessert! "Pria! why didn't you tell us!" "why? You didn't know we serve two courses of dessert?" "but I just stuffed myself!" she nods. "just eat! Might be good to put on a few pounds before getting to the arena!"<p>

After dinner, a quiet girl leads me to my room. It's half as big as my house! The shower alone must have at least fifty buttons! Pria taps on my door, "Xylene, we have to watch the recaps in half an hour, be ready by then," the Capitol accent is so crazy. I decide to take a quick shower before having to watch the recaps. The buttons on the panel are confusing, the labels are really tiny. I push a bright blue one and an icy cold rain hits me. I try a red one and it made the rain hot-boiling hot! I pushed the light purple button, finally. A warm mist of water. I cautiously push a bright pink button and am covered in something that smells like roses. The mist washes it off to reveal a glittery dust that doesn't want to come off. I find a nice selection in my closet. They look almost like the ones i sketch. I pick a brown and blue shift dress. Pria taps on my door, "coming!"  
>The moment i get out, Ariel bursts out laughing, "Aww, you pushed the pink button didn't you?" says Pria. I nod and Ariel giggles uncontrollably. "Make sure you don't push the bright yellow one, it's dye!" Adele informs us, good thing I didn't push it. "wait, how do you know that?" i ask her, "your fellow now-yellow tribute pushed it" Ariel and i laugh, "serves him right!" "they're cleaning him up now" says Clint holding back a laugh. One of the servers has escorted Bill to the sitting room, still yellow. The server makes a few gestures with her hands, "What do you mean you don't have the remover? Do you know how angry the prep teams get when these kinds of things?" Clint growls, the girl makes more gestures, "Then go get him!" "What did she say?" I ask, "She can't she's an avox. She told him that she was not the one who loaded the items onto the train cart." says Adele. The man who loaded the items arrives and Clint takes him to another cart and starts yelling, "I've gotta see this" giggles Ariel.<br>I sit next to Ariel and Adele on the couch as the recaps play, district one is pretty forgettable. District two is pretty scary. Both waay bigger than me and the guy volunteered! Scary. Both of them looked pleased. District three looks like they won't have a victor this year. Four, the girl looks like she'll be alive a couple hours, the guy has no chance. Ours passes by quickly but they zoom in on my face. I look absolutely disgusted. Six, forgettable. Seven, the girl looks like she can slice your head off. Eight, nine and ten won't last through the bloodbath. When its district eleven's turn, a monstrous boy is reaped and a tiny twelve year-old girl is chosen. Twelve also reaped a twelve year old but her sister volunteers for her, looking determined to get home alive. Her male counterpart was very muscular and by the looks of him, he was from the merchant class. And that"s basically the reapings.  
>I step into the shower and notice a note from Pria. In her beautiful cursive writing it says, "Hello, Xylene! For the night I recommend pushing the blue, crescent button. Don't want any mishaps in the shower again, do we? Its programmed to give you a relaxing shower once you press it. Trust me. Good night. -Pria."<br>I give myself a mental note to thank her in the morning. She's right! Once i pushed the button, It was sooo relaxin. A warm mist sprayed me and somewhere in the middle, a chamomile scented soap foam engulfed me. The mist washed it away leaving me clean from the glitter and smelling wonderful. I get a good night's sleep on the soft, fluffy, queen-sized bed in the cool air.  
>In the morning, Ariel is shaking me, "Wake up! Wake up!" I groan, "C'mon! They've set up the food already! Don't you want to eat?" at this, I jump, still in the nightgown i chose. She laughs, "Yeah, you should shower first, I mean, look at your hair!" I grunt, "Look who's talking" " I like my hair short cropped, FYI." she has red hair, like me, except she cut it short and added light streaks. The dye was a gift from her cousin in district one. Although we were a high middle class, we couldn't that afford that high quality of dye, being district five, a slightly less fortunate district. I hope my stylist is good. I hope whoever it is gives me a streak.<br>At breakfast, I stuff myself sick with the best the Capitol has to offer. Purple melons, CHOCOLATE, yogurt, a tureen of fruit, a large bowl of chocolate... Porridge? It's good so who cares what its called! Once were done, we walk back to ours quarters, I shower again, this time, I find a cleaner in there, she quickly scurries out, " Ummm, excuse me," she stops, "what do you recommend, for the shower settings?" she clicks a few buttons and hands me a paper that shows the sequence of buttons, "Thank you," the water starts running, I step out of my clothes and into the water, she's good. The shower sprays out at just the right speed, then, i'm covered in a blue soap that i scrub off with a pouffy sponge, then, i'm provided with a simple shampoo. The water rinses me off and i step on the mat an put my hand on the small box, im dried quickly and my hair is now free from tangles. I find a nice, red dress in the closet. I walk outside to see Pria, about to tap on my door, "oh, good. You're done. We're in the farthest out Capitol outskirts now." "Good thing i am. I'm wearing my token, now." i say, showing her the bracelet Becca gave me, now that I'm looking at it, it has the charm bracelet lock, I notice the charms, they're the ones Becca always buys on our friendship anniversaries,"That's a beautiful bracelet" she comments, "your mother gave it to you?" "no. My friend did, her name's Rebecca, Rebecca Ark, and i have another friend at home, Catrina Gard, plus Ariel." she smiles, but there's a twinge of guilt in there. For once, I feel that some Capitol people actually have a conscience, and aren't just heartless arses.  
>Bill and Ariel walk in, obviously annoyed that they went in together. I stifle a laugh, "So, we're almost to the Capitol?" "Yeah, the mountains are only a half hour away!" says Pria, "Now you all should be good to your stylists." "All of us?" Ariel asks, Pria nods, "yes. Even the mentors and their assistants get stylists." she gives a light groan, "But don't worry, your stylist will let you pick what you want." Pria, now I know, is an enthusiastic person., "Xylene, you probably won't be a problem. You, I feel, will be a hit with the prep team, FYI, your hair is so flawless" I give her a look, she smiles, "you'll see"<p> 


	2. Opening Ceremonies

**Author's Notes: It just occurred to me that I forgot to write a disclaimer. Okay so…..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Hunger Games things, they all belong to Suzzane Collins, except for my OCs.**

**So, this chapter is mainly the first day, A.K.A, opening ceremonies. Review please!**

Chapter 2: The Opening Ceremonies

The prep team looks relieved at the sight of me, they squeak in delight, murmuring, _she'll be easy, she's perrrffeeccctttt_, and other things. They have asked me to remove my clothing and I obliged, they scare me, yes, but they aren't nearly as freaky as previous prep teams. There had been wax boiling on a small, electric stove across the room, but the prep team takes it off the heat, they lead me to a metal table where I am asked to lay. The setup looked familiar, that's it! My father gave my mother a gift certificate for this kind of thing, it was weird because it looked like it hurt. FYI, it did.  
>They lead me to one of the showers, set it for me, and I'm left to bathe for the third time today. A fast, hard, concentrated jet of water assaults my raw skin. It gradually gets softer, and it allows a gold, soapy mist- not that different from the pink one- that coats my entire body. Once the water rinses it off, I'm left covered in a gold dust and smelling like lemons. The water flows for another fifteen minutes or so.<br>The prep team has run to get my stylist. I'm too busy staring at my gold-dusted body to notice the young woman who enters the room, "Good morning, Xylene. I'm your stylist, Catya" she has a set of whiskers and obviously dyed black hair, but besides them, she's not that Capitol modified. "Put on your robe, let's have lunch"  
>"So, district five, what will I be wearing?" I ask her, "Well, it is the power district, so, my partner and I have thought of putting you in a short, electric gold-yellow dress, put your hair in an updo, and thread some gold wire through it. Your hair is red, it'll make a perfect base color to enhance the rest of your look." I frown, she asks me what's wrong, "nothing. I was just wondering if you could give my hair a light red highlight." she smiles, "I was hoping you would like that idea." I give her a smile, "Now, eat up" she pushes a button on the table we were sitting at. The top opens revealing our meal, two citrus salads, a pair of steak sandwiches, a half cup of pearly white rice each, a couple of bowls of a chicken stew in tomato sauce with carrots, potatoes, and raisins, a tureen of fruit-filled yogurt sitting on ice, and a honey-colored pudding, both with respective pairs of bowls.<br>Catya begins eating her salad, "Woah, we only have that many courses when we celebrate my birthday, it wasn't even as good" I say, in between bites of salad, "You know, Xylene, I just thought of something, " says Catya, she reaches for her steak sandwich, motioning for me to the same, she asks me if I have a high metabolism, I say yes, she sighs with relief, "Put some salad in the sandwich, I've tried it before, it's good." I try what she says, she right, I munch on the sandwich as she tells me about how the shimmering of the translucent yellow fabric layer is because of the shine of the gold dress reflecting on the silver glitter. It's surprisingly interesting, I finish with the sandwich and reach for the pearly white grain, so does Catya, but she brings the stew with her, and the plates, "Lemme guess, the rice goes on the plate, then the chicken stew on top of it?" I ask, She nods, we eat, discussing my sketches, she asks for a demo, handing me her sketch pad, I draw my interpretation of the chariot costume.  
>The prep team descends on me once again, this time, just for my hair. They work on the lighter red streak and braid my hair with multiple types of braids into an updo. Catya comes in and shoes them away, and personally threads the electric floss. She tells me to put on the dress, and a pair of electric gold gladiator heels, how appropriate. Fights to the death, gladiator fights, hunger games.<br>Soon, I am ushered to my chariot. Bill sits, waiting, shaking, "Why are you shaking? Stage fright?" I tease, Ariel laughs from behind me, "no" he hisses. We laugh harder, "Stop it!" "Hmm, lemme think, NO!" We laugh, Adele tells us to hop onto the chariot, Ariel gives me a good luck high-five and glares at Bill, silently wishing he'd fall off, ruining his supposedly tasteful electric-colored tunic. I look so much better in my outfit. "Play the mysterious angle, that way they'll want to keep you alive to find out what makes you tick" Ariel whispers to me, I nod, we really do think alike.  
>I resist the urge to push him off the chariot as I give my most sly grin, and try to act mysterious, I succeed, the crowd loves it. Bill is shivering beside me, i try not to laugh. A few minutes later, i hear cheering from the crowds, but they're not cheering for me, they're cheering for district twelve! I catch them on the screen, they're literally outshining us all, dressed in black neck-to-ankle suits and FIRE! And they're holding hands! I panic, but hide the feeling. I need sponsors, I will myself to play the angle.<br>President Snow gives the opening remarks, the anthem plays, and we make one last loop around city circle.  
>The prep teams and stylists engulf us once we get in, babbling praise and telling us not to worry about Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, "Who?"I ask them, "the district twelve tributes" they all answer. I think of their beautiful outfits, and I can see Catya thinking about them, too.<br>"Let's go have dinner." says Clint, the training center has a tower which we will call home until the arena, i step in the see-through elevator and push the number 5, it zooms up to my floor, woah, those floors are big.  
>The elevator stops, and I step out, a bit wobbly, I realize that I'm still wearing the stiletto heels that Catya switched the original wedges for. I laugh at myself. "Xylene, is that you?" I walk into the dining room, surprisingly, they're all here. Huh, I thought I was first on the elevators, "Grab whatever you like from the table" says Bill's stylist, Nate, "she knows how to serve herself in a buffet, Nate" says Catya with a smirk, Bill frowns, I see that he hates that I didn't get embarrassed. I help myself to, well, everything. I make sure to get a little of everything on my plates, yes, I got multiple plates. Funny, there's no dessert, seeing my confusion, Catya smiles and says that there literally was no room for dessert on the table, they were going to bring it out after the main course, I nod, and eat.<br>An avox appears, with a tray of something colorful and bubbly, it takes a while for me to figure out what it is, it's carbonated, so, my parents wouldn't let me go near it. "It's orange soda, the other tributes are being served wine, but we can't risk you getting drunk," says Clint, oranges are rare in many of the districts, that's probably why I didn't recognize the drink. I decide to try it, when else am I going to try this?  
>I turn my attention back to the food, I tell myself to rotate between them. It goes by in a blur as we discuss our training strategies.<p> 


End file.
